Miles Tails Prower (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
Summary Miles Tails Prower, first appeared in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 1992. He originates from West Side Island, first taking on cocoa island, living on the south of the island, one day he was resting and sleeping when all of a sudden the Battle Kukku Empire, interrupted tails slumber, he has since defeated the Battle Kukku Empire, and has met Sonic The Hedgehog on west side island, since then he has many adventures with Sonic and his other friends such as, Knuckles The Echidna and Amy Rose and many more. The main thing people know him for is his genius intellect and abilities, He builds entire plans casually, and many other devices, such as an alien language translator, a healing mechanism, an arm cannon and much more. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, High 4-C, Likely''' 4-A''' | High 3-A, '''Likely Low 2-C''' Name: Miles Prower, Nicknamed: Tails Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (1992) Gender: Male Age: Pre to early Teens Classification: Fox, Anthropomorphic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman, Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Spindash, Spin Attack Body control (Was able to curl up into his own Ball) Hammerspace (Is able to use his own version of the Piko Piko Hammer)Enhanced SensesSuper Genius (Was stated to have an IQ rivaling Eggman, who has an IQ of 200-300) Weapon Mastery (Made his own laser cannon he uses to fight with) Healing (Due to making a machine able to heal himself) Statistics Amplification (Can use rings,speed shoes, Chaos emeralds and etc, to amp himself) Fear Manipulation (With the Spooky Amulet, he can strike fear into his opponents and make them flee the fight) Enhanced Senses (Has better senses than an average person). Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is able to damage Metal sonic who is relative to sonic) Large Star level, '''Likely '''Multi Solar System level '''(Was able to tank and deliver hits to Emerl, who is comparable to sonic who's '''Multi Solar System level) Star level (Tanked and withstood hits and damaged Knuckles who's comparable to Sonic) | High Universe level, Likely''' Universe level+ (Is comparable to Metal Overlord, in his Super form who's stated to have data from Perfect Chaos). '''Speed: Supersonic, Likely''' Hypersonic (Is able to keep up with classic Sonic, who's casually Supersonic) '''Massively FTL (Can keep up with an amped Metal Sonic, who can move millions of miles in distance in 15 seconds). Lifting Strength: Class 5 (is capable of moving small boulders and objects) Class K (can move giant metal gears just by moving his legs). Intelligence (Extremely gifted, is capable of building entire plans, making supercomputers out of dishwasher detergent and paper clips, making his own arm cannon, capable of building his own bombs, was stated to be near the level the genius Dr. Robotnik is, who has an entire IQ of 200-300. Striking Strength (Multi-Continental, Large Star level, likely Solar System level, At least Star level | High Universal level. Durability (Multi-Continental level, tanked attacks from Metal Sonic) Solar system level, tanked Attacks from Emerl, who can damage Sonic, Star level, tanked Attacks from Knuckles who can damage Sonic, High Universal level, Likely Universal+ tanked hits from Metal Overlord who's stronger then Supersonic. Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite for being able to move at or faster than light. Range: Mostly close quarter combat, possibly long-range combat, due to being able to shoot projectiles and has a retractable robotic arm. Weaknesses (He can't swim, mostly relies on his machines to do the job, isn't to confident when facing more powerful opponents than him) Notable Attacks/Techniques * Tail Swipe: Tails does a 360° spin, lashing out with his twin tails to damage any enemies in front of him. * Super Tail Swipe: Tails performs a Tail Swipe at high speeds, forming a large, light blue wave as his tails are swung increasing his attack range. * Rapid Tails Attack: An advanced form of the Tail Swipe move where Tails performs a chain of continuous Tail Swipes in rapid succession. * Tornado Attack: Tails performs a Tail Swipe at such incredible speeds and force that it forms air currents around him, making him resemble a mini tornado. * Spin Attack: Tails curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. * Spin Jump: A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. * Spin Dash: Tails rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. It is said that Tails was the first to create the spin dash by imitating Sonic's performances. * Homing Attack: Tails can spin jump and home in on his enemies and attack them with such velocity and speed. * Dummy Ring Bomb: Tails throws several dummy rings that explode on impact. * Dummy Ring Snipe: Tails throws a single dummy ring after aiming. * Dummy Ring Blitz: Tails throws a box filled with dummy rings from the air that explode and release several dummy rings that explode on contact. * Insta-Shield: Tails creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. * Tails Heal: Tails utilizes a healing machine in order to recover from damage. * Magic Hook: Tails uses the Magic Hand to deliver a punch at opponents. The Magic Hand appears to be a boxing glove attached to a spring-like object, allowing him to swing the invention around his body before hitting the opponent. * Energy Ball: Tails summons the Energy ball, a red arm cannon, and shoots a yellow sphere-shaped energy projectile at the opponent. * Flick: Tails summons the Big Hand, a large, gloved hand, which appears from underground to flick opponents. * Chu² Bomb: Tails summons a mouse-shaped bomb which runs on the ground and actively seeks out opponents. * Adrenaline Rush: Tails deploys a temporal field around an ally, boosting their speed and granting them the Hyper status effect. Color Powers: * Cyan Laser: Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Tails transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Tails gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Tails can also bounce off them as if they were a reflective surface. * Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Tails turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Tails essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Tails is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Tails the ability to levitate through midair. * Yellow Drill: Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Tails turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Tails can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Tails to move through water like a living torpedo. Gear: * Miles Electric: A multi-functional electronic handheld device that serves as Tails and his allies' most frequently used gadget and tool. It is like an advanced hand-held computer that possesses several advanced functionalities, including video communication and radar operation for detecting hostile targets. It can as well interface with Tornado-1, essentially turning it into a control panel for the bi-plane. In Sonic Colors, Tails upgraded the Miles Electric into an alien translator, allowing it to translate Wisp language, albeit only into binary code, meaning only Tails could read it. * Cyclone: The Cyclone is a Tornado-style mech resembling the Tornado 2. The Cyclone most noticeably has three alternate modes which it can reconfigure its structure into a plane mode, a walker mode, and a cart mode. In plane mode, it becomes a rocket-powered monoplane. In walker mode, it becomes a bipedal mech suited for combat. In cart mode, it becomes a four-wheeled cart which can drive at high speeds. The Cyclone is one of the Tails' most powerful creations, capable of overpowering all kinds of robot drones belonging to GUN and can even overpower Dr. Eggman's Eggwalker. It is armed with various weapons, including the Volkan Cannon mini-gun, a laser target, a grabbling hook, and two kinds of missile launchers which can either shoot homing missiles at locked targets or missile barrages. Its most potent weapon, however, is a large multi-colored laser which it can fire from the front. * Medi Bot: Tails deploys a robot that heals him and his allies. * Shield Bot: Tails deploys a robot that generates a forcefield. * Bombs: Tails carries several different types of bombs, such as regular bombs, napalm bombs, Chu2 bombs, Dummy Ring bombs and flash grenades. Gallery Super tails sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omq9.png Sonic Boom Tails 2.png Sonic Forces Tails Artwork.png Miles Tails Prower Icon PF.png Miles Prower Wallpaper.png Classic miles tails prower render wttp2 4 by nibroc rock-d9ihce9.png Miles tails prower adventure pose 2 upgraded by finland1-d7b33nx.png Others Notable Victories: None Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None Notes: The notable Attacks/Techniques section is copied from VSBW, please look at there version, all credit goes to themCategory:Earthyboy Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4